It's out of my hands
by RutsuSatoshi
Summary: Satoshi needs help with a problem (Krad related) but can he trust someone else to solve it? Might change rating for contents in later chapters. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

*Warnings*  
  
RutsuSatoshi doesn't own D.N Angel *sobs*  
  
Story is rated R for later chapters.   
  
Pairing(s) S/D and maybe D/K, we will see. If you can't handle SLASH, then leave. Now. Please?  
  
Flames, we like flames, so bring it on! We won't respond, though! ^__^  
  
Oh, and yes, sorry about any mistakes in grammar, spelling and such. English isn't our first language.  
  
Well, that's it, thanks for reading the story, don't forget to review.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
'It's out of my hands'  
  
'Daisuke's lips pressed against mine, now that would be heaven. Pure bliss...' Satoshi thought while staring at the red-haired boy. He couldn't remember the exact moment when he started to feel something for his classmate, but he did know it was pure and strong and a welcome change of pace. This new emotion washed over his old ones and softened the sharp edge of constant loneliness. A blush crept over the usually pale boy. If only this could last, the only thing that felt allright in his life. However, the blue haired boy knew he had to stop these emotions he felt so strongly for Daisuke. It would only complicate matters further.  
  
He sighed, leant forward, slowly put his chin on top of his folded arms on his desk. 'Damnit! I'm creating my own personal hell. Why on earth am I doing this to myself. I'm supposed to be a rational and sane person. I'm above feelings, emotions...well, at least I'm supposed to be..if only things were different. If only Krad existed outside my body, or even better, not at all.  
  
'*What's wrong, Satoshi-sama. Are you sad because of that boy? I'll kill him for you, Satoshi-sama and I'll torture him for making you sad.*'  
  
'Don't even think about it!' Satoshi hissed under his breath. 'You will not touch him. I will not let you.'   
  
'*Well...no...not right now...But I wouldn't let your attention slip for one minute, Satoshi-sama. You're mine..Don't ever forget that. I'm only waiting for the perfect opportunity...*"  
  
'What do you mean by that?!' Satoshi said, inwardly this time.  
  
'*Just saying, timing is everything.*' *evil grin*  
  
'What are you up to, Krad?!'  
  
'...'  
  
'Damn you Krad, damn you..'  
  
Finally, after a double period of maths, answering mindless questions which were meant to make you think about how maths fits into your life, school was out. Satoshi managed to keep his mind off Daisuke for the entire day at school, but he knew he had to talk to him. Painful as it might be, it was inevitable. Krad was up to something and that's -always- a bad thing. The fact that he had no clue about his scheme only made it worse and, more importantly, extremely dangerous.  
  
The blue-haired boy kind of hoped to catch up with Daisuke on his way home. But, due to his daydreaming, Satoshi missed the opportunity to talk to his classmate in a crowded street, where it would be safe and there would be no curious mum around. However a new idea began to form in his mind. He could, of course, pick up the phone and ask the red-haired boy to come over at his place! 'Why didn't I think of that before!' he said excitedly, not paying attention to the few lonely souls that took a second to stare at the boy, talking to himself.  
  
He suddenly felt the extremely dangerous blond stirring in his head.  
  
'*Planning something, Satoshi-sama? He asked, mocking him. 'It's no use, really...but hey, if you want to put all your efforts and hard work into a plan that won't work anyway, by all means, be my guest...*- And silence was all that's left.  
  
Satoshi knew Krad was right. All the time that he was working on a plan to make Krad go away, without commiting suicide, if possible, was for nothing. Krad would know. He would always know. And there was nothing he could do about it. Suddenly, a smile crept over his face. 'Heh. You forgot something Krad.'   
  
Satoshi finally reached his front door and opened it. Much to his surprise, a lean figure was standing in a far corner of his livingroom.  
  
TBC  
  
*We're currently working on chapter two. It could be up later this day. Hope you enjoyed it!* 


	2. It's out of my hands, chapter two

Disclaimer+warnings=same same same  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Hello Dark. What are you doing here? Are you here for business or is there something else?' The blue haired boy asked, looking as composed as ever, although his emotions were swirling around inside his gut. Dark simply stared at him. It apparantly took him a few moments before he was able to respond. The thief let out a sigh and started to talk.  
  
'Look, I don't like being here, but I didn't have much choice.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Satoshi replied impatiently.  
  
'Daisuke talked me into coming here. He noticed you staring at him and he thought that maybe...' Dark hesitated for a moment before continuing. 'Maybe something was wrong with you or...your other half.'  
  
Satoshi let out a sigh of relief and thanked God that Daisuke didn't know how he felt about his classmate.  
  
'However,' Dark started again. 'I think there's more than just that.' The thief grinned a sheepish grin. 'Do you know what I'm talking about, Satoshi?'  
  
The boy was taken aback for a while, but decided to keep his cool appearance. 'I'm not an idiot, Dark, ofcourse I know what you're implying. In any way, It's not what you think. I just...' Satoshi paused for a few seconds and then said:'I must admit, I care about him. But don't go thinking it's more than that. I don't want him to get hurt, that's all.'   
  
Dark rolled his eyes. 'Fine, have it your way, you're not in love with him, sure..sure..'  
  
Satoshi decided it was best to ignore the sarcastic undertone. 'You said Daisuke sent you. Talk.'  
  
Dark chuckled. 'Never mind, Daisuke wants to speak to you in person.'  
  
Satoshi couldn't prevent himself from blushing. He hoped that his classmate hadn't been listening to his conversation with Dark. He didn't even want his classmate to know that he cared. 'And deeply at that.' He thought.  
  
There he was, the redhead, standing in front of him and the only thing he now wanted to do was to grab the boy and kiss him with such passion that he wouldn't forget it for a while.  
  
And there he stood, staring right into Daisuke's bright eyes. The red haired boy seemed to be a bit nervous, the way he bit on his lips, staring in every direction except for where Satoshi was standing, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
'Hello Niwa-kun.' Satoshi began, to break the icy silence. 'This might sound strange, but I'm glad you came.' 'You are?' Daisuke replied. 'Yes, I am. I...I don't really know how to say this but I...' Satoshi didn't think it would be that hard to ask the redhead for help. '...I need...your help. With Krad.' He paused, making sure the boy understood what he had said and then continued. 'Look, you don't have to help, if you don't want to. I know it's dangerous with Krad wanting to kill you and all...Oh and before I forget it, Krad is up to something, and you're his target. Yes...well, that's it.'   
  
Daisuke thought about all the things his friend had said and couldn't help but notice that he looked worried. 'Hiwatari-kun, ofcourse I'll help you, don't ever doubt that again. Now tell me more about this Krad related problem. 'Cause I know you would never have asked me if you couldn't have solved it yourself.'  
  
Satoshi frowned a little. 'You're right, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't absolutely sure I couldn't deal with it myself. The problem is...it's probably the same with you and Dark, he knows...he knows all my secrets, my thoughts. And...I know he's up to something, but because of all his experience with sharing bodies, experience I lack, he actually *can* keep secrets from me, if he wants to. Every now and then, he gives a hint of what he might be going to do to you, but never anything of importance.'  
  
Satoshi thought about his little chat with Dark and this made him blush yet again. 'Niwa-kun, I don't know if you were listening when Dark and I talked, but...I *sight*..I -care- about you, and Krad, well, let's just say, he's the jealous type. He's only satisfied when he's got my full attention. You are the only...friend..I have..And then there's his obsession with you because you are, you might have heard him mention it, 'the winged master.' Because of all this, he wants you dead, preferably in a slow and cruel way. You have my word, I will fight him with all I have. Which, sadly, won't be nearly enough. I thought of a plan, but like I said before, he knows all about it. So I guess I'll have to leave it up to you and, however painful this is for me, your other half Dark. Now, I need to know, after hearing all this. Are you willing to help me?'  
  
Daisuke chuckled. He didn't know Hiwatari-kun was actually a bit insecure. He felt a bit sorry for his friend. 'He's probably very lonely, poor boy. I'm lucky to have my parents, friends, With and Dark ofcourse. But he...he doesn't have anyone who cares about him. Well, except Krad in a sick and twisted way.' Daisuke thought. 'Hiwatari-kun, I will help you. In fact, I'll go home right now and talk to Dark about this. Is there anything else you want to tell me?'  
  
Satoshi stared at his classmate. For only a split second, he felt like telling him everything that was bothering him. his doubts, his fears. just pouring his heart out. But he knew he couldn't. The only thing he could think of was a warning. The blue haired boy walked over to Daisuke and grabbed him by his shoulders, all to bring a certain message across. 'Niwa-kun, listen, whatever you do, don't tell me your plan. Do not tell me what you and Dark are up to.' He waited a bit too long before removing his hands from the boy's shoulders, creating an awkward silence. Satoshi just wanted to hold on to the warmth a little longer, even though he knew he shouldn't. He turned his face away from the boy standing in front of him and said:'Just..Don't tell me. You can leave now.' So there he was, soon to be completely alone again. He sighed probably for the tenth time this day and he felt bitter tears burning behind his eyes, waiting to be let out. He moved his hand to his head to run his fingers through his hair. Something Satoshi always did to keep his tears from falling.  
  
Suddenly it occured to him that he never heard Daisuke leave. He didn't dare to turn around, find out if the red haired boy was still there but if he was, he didn't want him to see the sadness in his eyes. Satoshi heard soft footsteps moving towards him.  
  
'Look, I..I don't want you here right now...I told you to go.' He said, hopely scaring the boy away. That didn't work. He felt a warm arm being laid around his shoulders. 'Oh, God, please no...' Satoshi whispered  
  
Daisuke could see that Satoshi was sad and even though his friend told him to leave, he didn't. He slowly moved towards Satoshi and put his arm around him to comfort him. He heard his friend whisper something, but couldn't make out what he said. Daisuke felt the boy stiffen in his embrace. And then, out of the blue, small teardrops were falling from Satoshi's cheek.  
  
'Daisuke is embracing me, comforting me' Satoshi thought with wonder. That gesture was just a little more than he could take and he cried. The first time ever that he let someone else see his tears. He turned around a bit and let his red haired classmate comfort him. Satoshi laid his head against Daisuke's shoulder and let the last few teardrops fall. They just stood there for a while, before breaking away. There was that uncomfortable silence again.   
  
Daisuke put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, still neatly folded. Instead of giving it to Satoshi, he took one end of it between his fingers and softly whiped away the remaining tears off of Satoshi's face.  
  
Satoshi, comletely stunned, let him do it. When his friend was done he asked: 'Why are you doing this? How can you be so kind?'   
  
The redhead laughed and said:'We're friends. I care about you, silly! Just like you care about me. And now I'm gonna make you some tea, that will cheer you up, you'll see! Now you just relax and sit down, I'll be right back.'  
  
Satoshi, still stunned, watched the boy look around in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards, probably to find cups or mugs. 'Oh well, might as well let him.' Satoshi muttered.  
  
Daisuke returned with two damping mugs filled with tea.   
  
'One for you,' he said while putting the mug in front of Satoshi. '..and one for me.' Another mug was placed on the table, right next to the blue haired boy's. 'So...you care about me, you say.' Satoshi began. Daisuke nodded while taking a sip of his tea.  
  
'-How much- do you care about me?' he asked. The reaction that followed was one that Satoshi used to dream about. The boy turned a deep shade of red and didn't take his eyes of the mug. 'Well, I guess that's all the answer I need..' Satoshi stroked the other boy's hair, very gently. Something Daisuke didn't expect. The shade of red just turned into a deeper shade. A kiss was placed on top of the redhead's forehead. Another kiss was planted on his left cheek. A finger gently stroked his lips and not soon after, their first kiss was a fact. They pulled away for breath. Silence again.  
  
All of a sudden Satoshi got even paler than he usually is. 'Daisuke....leave..NOW..'  
  
He didn't have to explain this to Daisuke. Within seconds, he was gone. Not much later, a blond man, resembling an angel, but with a cruel spark in his eyes, stood in Satoshi's livingroom.  
  
'*Well well well...the brat got away...oh joy. Let the games begin, muhahaha*!!!  
  
TBC  
  
hehe..sorry about the cliffhanger..couldn't resist..^__~ 


	3. It's out of my hands, chapter three

Notes  
  
Alright then! It took a long time to write this chapter. Mostly because of a lack of time. But also because I really didn't know which way this story was going. There were several ideas and to pick one is hard. We needed to get exited about writing this chapter, that's how we work best. Well.here it is! Enjoy! Same warnings, same disclaimer. Oh! Before I forget! Thank you all so much for the reviews!!! Happy happy, joy joy! Now.next chapter will probably be R (the rating, not the title or something) but we'll put it up under the same old rating anyway until we get complaints ..hehe..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Daisuke ran all the way back, without stopping once. He didn't even have time to feel confused about what just happened. Not just the thing with Krad, but with the kiss... 'I kissed him..no..wait..he kissed me...no...I- let-him kis me...we kissed!!!' The boy thought when he stumbled into his bedroom.  
  
'-Hehe..relax! So you like boys instead of girls, who cares?! Now calm down and focus on *real* problems.-'Dark said.  
  
'What do you mean, real problems, this *is* a real problem!' Daisuke exclaimed. '-One word. Krad.-' 'Oh, right. I forgot about him.' The sweet redhead sat down on his bed and all of a sudden felt how exhausted he was, how tired his body felt because of the tension, the new experiences, feelings and knowing that his life was in danger. 'Alright, let's see, a plan. Dark. Any ideas?'  
  
'-Hmmm, from what I know, Krad will kill you when he gets that chance, so let's focus on staying alive at the moment.-'  
  
'Hahaha...very funny..no...really..any ideas? I mean, this must have happened before, right? And you've been around for so long, ever experienced any thing like this situation? And what's more important, what did you do?'  
  
'-Daisuke, you don't want to hear this.-' 'What do you mean?' Dark sighed uncomfortably, but knew he had to tell the boy his past experiences with this problem. '-Well, if you insist. You are right. This *has* happened before. And self-sacrifice was usually the end of the tale. Or in some cases, love story.-' The thief knew how Daisuke must be feeling and felt very sorry for the boy. '-I'm sorry Daisuke.I.I don't know a better ending to the story. I wish I knew.-' Tears meandered over the young boy's cheek and finally fell on the floor. Suddenly his hands turned into fists and a determined look appeared on his face. 'Dark!' The boy said with a strength that he himself didn't even know he possessed. 'We *will* think of something. We will make a plan to get rid of Krad, without hurting Satoshi!' Dark was relieved to see that his friend wouldn't give up. At least now they had a chance. '-You're right. Maybe we *can* make it. And my guess is, your love will play a big part in our plan.-'  
  
- _At the same time, another conversation inside a head took place. 'Krad, please, change back. Now. Look, he's gone, you're not going after him, you're just standing here, so why won't you change back? Answer me!'  
  
'-Ah, Satoshi-sama. Always wanting to be in control. Do you want to know why *you* can't make *me* change back into yourself?-'  
  
'Yes! Tell me.' '-Ah, I've changed my mind-' 'What!? Why?' '-Ah, yes.that's why. Because the answer will upset you, Satoshi-sama-' 'Don't be ridiculous. You need to tell me. There is something wrong and I have a certain right to know what's going on.' '-Now now, calm down.-' 'I *am* calm.' '-Allright, I'll tell you.-' '.' '-.-' 'I'm waiting.' '-Your fear for the boy you claim to love is making me stronger. That is why you cannot stop me from doing whatever it is I'm planning to do.-' '.' '-?-' '-You're not sulking now, are you, Satoshi-sama? Don't be like that. You know you're still the only one for me? I just have to get a little red obstacle out of the way. That's all. You'll be surprised how easy it is to forget, I promise.-'  
  
'Don't pretend like you care, Krad. I know you don't.' '-I do care. You're mine, after all, remember?-' 'I'm not yours. You can forget about that!' '-Now now, be nice to me, Satoshi-sama, you forget who's really in charge.- ' '.' '-.-' '-Sleep well, Satoshi-sama-' 'Krad, please.don't.hurt.Daisuke.I'll do anything for you.' '-Satoshi-sama, you've closed your heart for so long. Do you really think that's real love you're feeling?-' 'Yes. I do. I love him. There. I said it.' '-It's just something you've made up. You don't really love him. You just need him.-' 'That's stupid. I don't need anyone. I never have.' '-You need him to feel good about yourself.-' 'That's not true, I.I love him.' '-You're *using* him, Satoshi-sama.-' In the meantime, Dark and Daisuke had just finished making up a plan to defeat Krad without hurting Satoshi and, if they were lucky, it would separate the dangerous blonde from the blue haired boy. Daisuke would leave at 19:00. A time they both agreed upon. It was now 18:30 and the redhead couldn't help but think about Satoshi. He took a piece of paper out of his desk and wrote down whatever came to mind.  
  
~ 30 minutes to go Write an ocean Write a river Write a stream of thoughts And let it pass Make it a moment Of undying love ~  
  
'-Ooh.what do we have here?-' 'Shut up Dark.' '-Oh gosh! Oh golly! Someone's in luv!!!-' 'Yes, I'm in love, so I write crappy love poems. What do you expect. I'm only 14 you know!' '-Aren't we sensitive.Ah well, at least this will make my job easier.-' 'What do you mean? The only thing you have to do is protect me from Krad once he gets into energyball-mode.' '-err..right..-' 'Dark, what's wrong?' '-Nothing, really! Just relax and get ready for the plan.-'  
  
The doorbell rang. Daisuke's head turned to where the sound was coming from. 'That's probably mum.' He walked towards the front door and at the exact time he opened the door, a voice screamed through his head. A man with long, blond hair and an evil grin plastered over his face stood in the doorway and a second later, there was darkness, nothing more.  
  
A certain blue haired boy was sitting in a corner of Krad's sick mind. He could do nothing but watch as his evil half dragged an unconscious Daisuke into a basement. He didn't know who's basement it was, as he had slept for a while. It certainly wasn't his basement. It was no use reasoning with Krad. God! The blonde was so strong! How could this have happened? Powerless.oh how he hated to feel powerless. Fear, fear for himself, but most of all, fear for Daisuke. He could do nothing.  
  
The redhead stirred. Slowly, his beautiful eyes opened. He winced, wanted to move his hand to his head and came to the conclusion that it was impossible. He shivered, it was cold and damp and he knew that he didn't like this place one bit! Now if only he could remember how he got there! He closed his eyes and suddenly knew all he needed to know. How he wished he hadn't opened the front door. Now it was too late. His hands and feet were tied together, the rope burned into his flesh, his head throbbed. '-Could be a concussion Daisuke, take it easy, okay?-' Dark said, surprisingly caring. All of a sudden, a bright light was switched on, shining directly into the young boy's eyes. He winced again and shut his eyes tight. '-Good evening, I assume a formal introduction is unnecessary?-' There seemed to be no emotion into his voice, except perhaps sarcasm. The redhead shivered involuntarily. Of course, Krad's all-seeing eyes noticed. '-Is that because you're cold, exited or.something else?-' Krad paused. No response. He continued. '-Ooh.let me guess.could it be..*fear*? Yes, well, you should be. Ah, I guess my Satoshi-sama is right. You *are* cute, just not my type.-' Daisuke managed to speak, even though moving his lips and raising his voice hurt. 'What happened to Satoshi?' '-Shouldn't you be more concerned about what's going to happen to you? 'Cause you're the one tied up in a basement with me.-' Krad turned around, not waiting for the captured boy to answer. All Daisuke could see now was the psycho's back. He could only guess what the blonde was doing. It seemed like he was preparing a table for some fancy dinner with all sorts of forks and.knives.not good.  
  
The cruel man faced Daisuke again and asked: '-so tell me, Daisuke, and think real hard on this one, would you die for the one you love?-' He stepped away from the table and switched on a nearby lamp. The light showed sharp metal objects, varying size. '- And you know it's gonna hurt..' Krad smiled...  
  
TBC Next chapter might not be so.errrr.safe.. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it 


	4. It's out of my hands, final chapter

*Warnings* This chapter contains shounen ai (just a wee bit ^__^) and torture. Also, it's the last chapter of this fic. Sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter for so long. Thanks for all the reviews, by the way! Now we know people enjoyed reading our story. We hope you'll also enjoy the final chapter.  
  
'It's out of my hands' Chapter four ~The Final Chapter~  
  
The sun was shining, which made the lake they were staring at so much more appealing to swim in. Daisuke giggled as he took his shoes and socks off. The moist grass felt great, the warm sunlight felt amazing, it was good to be alive. He stared at the blue haired boy. Satoshi stared back and smiled. All of a sudden, a fog crept over the lake and slowly started to surround the pair. Daisuke closed his eyes when he heard someone shout. As soon as he had opened his eyes again, he was back in that damp place. A desperate scream filled the basement.  
  
"Scream all you want, little redhead. It's sweet music to me. In fact, I want you to scream a tad louder. Could you do that for me?" Krad whispered the last six words into the young boy's ear. When Daisuke didn't answer, he continued.  
  
"So what shall we do now. So much to do and so little time! Oh...wait. There's plenty of time. Your mum thinks you're with my Satoshi-sama anyway. I saw the note you left her, real sweet. I wonder, do you also taste sweet? I bet you do..."  
  
Krad grabbed the boy's hair and yanked his head back. The blonde grinned when he heard Daisuke moan softly. One hand disappeared under the redhead's bloodstained and slightly torn shirt  
  
The psycho bastard grinned maliciously as he grabbed one of the sharp metal objects and struck the boy in his gut, carefully avoiding any of the redhead's vital organs.  
  
Krad enjoyed the fact that his captive tried his best not to scream out in pain  
  
"Why don't you call for the so called amazing phantom thief, Dark? You'd make it a lot easier on yourself."  
  
Daisuke really wanted to reply with something smart like "I don't want him traumatised after seeing your ugly face" but his brains refused to make his lips move. Instead of the witty remark soft mumbling escaped his lips, barely audible.  
  
"How touching." The sociopath said with a smile. "You don't want him to feel your pain, is that it?" Krad placed one hand against Daisuke's forehead and the other one grabbed a piece of his shirt. With one swift movement he yanked the already torn shirt from the redhead's body, leaving his flesh bare.  
  
The deepest wound, a gash in the gut, was still bleeding profoundly. The boy knew that if Krad was planning something, there would be no way he could resist.  
  
"-Dark, thought of a plan yet? 'Cause I don't know how much longer I can hold on-"  
  
"-I know. I'm sorry you have to go through this, Daisuke. I can't say much right now, but this might as well turn out to be o.k. –"  
  
This confused the wounded boy. "-What do you mean?-" "-...-" "-Dark!-"  
  
There was no time to question Dark further as Krad was being his psycho self again. The blonde leaned over the tired redhead. He caressed the boy's skin, making him shiver. His index finger stopped near the deep cut in the gut. Krad slowly pushed his finger inside the wound. He thoroughly enjoyed the cries poor Daisuke let out. He pulled his finger out again. Blood poured out of the wound. The insane sadist smiled and started to draw lines with the blood coming out of Daisuke's wound.  
  
"Who needs paint anyway?" He said, clearly amused.  
  
Daisuke was obviously near passing out because of the amount of blood he'd lost. Krad was about to continue the torture, when a broken, blue haired boy finally broke his silence.  
  
"-Please...no more.-"  
  
"-Now why would I end this, my sweet Satoshi-sama.-"  
  
"-I will do what you say. I'll surrender. I'll be yours. But please stop this.-"  
  
"-No. I will not.-"  
  
Despair  
  
"-...Why?-"  
  
"-Because I can. Because I enjoy it. Because you are already mine. And it's a lesson you needed to learn. You cannot stop me anymore. So give up, Satoshi-sama. It will all be over soon.-"  
  
"-No! Please, Krad!-"  
  
Of course, Krad didn't reply. Instead, he let poor Satoshi watch his classmate being tortured. The smell of cigarette smoke and burnt human flesh filled his nostrils. The blue haired boy wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He could do nothing.  
  
Satoshi crawled back into one of the dark corners of the sadistic psycho's mind. Every now and then Krad showed him bits and pieces of what he was doing to the redhead. But there was no response. Pretty soon, the sociopath left him alone, drifting in silence and pain.  
  
Daisuke cried out in pain after another cigarette burned into his skin. Suddenly he opened his big eyes. A determined look appeared on his face. He stared straight into Krad's malicious eyes and said: "Hiwatari-kun...I mean...Satoshi, it's not your fault." And with those words, Daisuke passed out.  
  
A broken boy, curled up like a ball in the back of Krad's psychotic mind, saw his childhood passing by. Memory after memory, he felt either used or unwanted. And immensely alone. All he wanted to do right now was simply give up. Give in to everything Krad ever told him to do. All of a sudden, a picture appeared in between all of his dark memories. Warmth spread through his body. The picture showed a smiling Daisuke. Smiling at him. "Satoshi...it's not your fault."  
  
"His voice?" He thought. The blue haired boy sighed.  
  
"It's out of my hands." Satoshi murmured drowsily. "I guess I can't be in control of this. I'll have to trust Daisuke."  
  
As soon as he had let go of his fear, a new feeling crept over the boy, covering him like a warm blanket. And slowly, as if he found a long forgotten strength, he felt the dangerous blonde's power fading. Luckily, Krad was too busy to notice the slight change in strength, the shift that had taken place.  
  
Meanwhile, Krad had taken another one of his sharp shiny metal objects, a saw-like knife and was playing around with it. He stared at the unconscious redhead, walked towards him, kneeled and played with those red hairs for a bit. He held the sharp knife dangerously close to Daisuke's face.  
  
"-Krad, guess what?-"  
  
Satoshi didn't wait for the dangerous blonde to respond. With his renewed strength he was finally able to push Krad back into his mind and take back his body again.  
  
And there he was. Bleeding. Unconscious. A few teardrops fell from his blue eyes when he saw his love lying there. He knelt down and checked his classmate's pulse. He moved his head towards Daisuke's ear and whispered softly, "I trust you. Thank you for teaching me that." One teardrop fell on the redhead's cheek. A barely audible cry escaped the boy's lips. Satoshi smiled.  
  
"Ah, you're awake?"  
  
Daisuke, hearing Satoshi's voice, turned his head and opened his eyes. He smiled his usual sweet smile and said with a gentle yet firm voice  
  
"Satoshi, I'm glad that I'm able to tell you now, that I love you, with all my heart."  
  
With the last bit of strength, Daisuke managed to move his head towards his love. With one passionate kiss, they sealed their fates.  
  
The End 


End file.
